


Inevitable

by Space_Cadet_Blues



Series: Supernatural AU [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Swearing, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 09:30:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18496165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Cadet_Blues/pseuds/Space_Cadet_Blues
Summary: Gavin avoids tempting fate. Because in this business there are no happy endings.





	Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

> Prequal to 'Knowing Me, Knowing You.'

Rain patters against the kitchen window, glinting silver on the pane. The garden dark beyond it. The kitchen light is bright, it needs to be for Niles to see what he’s doing.

Gavin hisses, pulling away from his touch, but a strong slender hand grips his jaw tightly and holds him still. Niles swabs the nasty cut on Gavin's swollen nose with a damp cloth.

“If you keep squirming around, this will take longer,” Niles scolds him. His expression pinched and serious.

His movements are practiced. Gavin knows his adoptive mother often comes home with worse injuries, such is the nature of their job. Their shared responsibility. Niles is the one that tends to her. His brother is the one that worries.

Gavin tries to keep still. But it fucking hurts.  
“Butterfly stitches should do,” Niles says, his voice is softer now. There’s a tenderness to his eyes and Gavin can’t seem to look away for the moment.

“...We shouldn’t go back there,” Niles says. As though he’s been thinking about it all evening. Because he probably has.

“Screw those guys.”

“We’re eighteen, not even old enough to drink at bars.”

“Screw being old enough. What does that matter, when we could die tomorro- ow!”

Niles chuckles. “I told you to stay still.”

“Stop laughing at my pain asshole.”

Niles does but the corner of his mouth is piqued in amusement.

Niles carefully places the stitches.

“There,” he says when he’s done, brushing his thumbs either side of the cut gently. His hands linger. His eyes are now fixed on Gavin’s lips.

Gavin wants to.

But he can’t.

He needs Niles to hate him. Just a little bit. Enough to keep him at a distance, enough to keep him safe.

He clears his throat and leans back out of his grip. “Thanks man.”

He can’t look at Niles. He knows the look he’s giving him. Those sad eyes.

“... Thank you, Gavin.”

Gavin snorts. “For what? Coming to your fucking rescue. Stay away from guys like that Niles. I won’t always be there to save you.”

“Hm.” Niles simply says.

Gavin isn’t sure what that’s supposed to mean.

Niles clears up the medical kit, placing it back under the sink, and disposes of the bloody swabs that litter the kitchen table.

Gavin traces the pattern on the table cloth before coming to a decision.

“I’ll stay here tonight.”

Niles stills by the sink, empty glass in hand.  
“Will you now?”

“Yeah. Amanda's not coming back tonight is she.”

“Likely not.”

“That old fart not around?”

Niles snorts and fills the glass with water. “Hank? No, he’s off somewhere with my brother, teaching him how to not be quite so useless.”

“Just you and me then. Like always.”

“It would seem so.”

Niles places the water on the table in front of Gavin.

“Drink this, and then take a shower. You reek of booze and blood. Also try not to get your stitches wet.”

“Looking after me huh?”

“Someone has to.”

Niles squeezes his shoulder before sitting at the table in front of an old open book that smells slightly funky. Like the basement of an old house.

“What are you reading?” Gavin asks, sipping his water.

“It’s research for Amanda. The case is proving difficult for her. Not that she’d admit it.”

“Do you need help?"

“I should be able to manage. You should get some rest.”

“Okay... So should you though. She’s a big girl. She can take care of herself.”

Gavin gets up, taking his water with him. He stops in the doorway, looking at the back of Niles’s head.

Niles turns a dusty page and it’s the only sound in the kitchen other than the ticking of the clock on the wall.

“Where’s your sleeping bag? Same place?"

“Wouldnt you prefer the guest room?”

“....”

“In my closet. Top shelf.”

“Cool. Good night Niles.”

“Good night Gavin.”

Gavin heads up to Niles's room, which is spotless, not a thing out of place as usual. It's dark, lit only by moonlight pooling in through the open curtains.

Gavin doesn't bother turning on the light, he yanks the sleeping bag from the closet and rolls it out alongside Niles's bed. A habit that has persisted since they were kids. They're on the threshold of adulthood and Gavin can't see himself ever not being by Niles's side.

He takes some spare pyjamas from a draw Niles reserves for him and takes a towel from the linen closet.

He wants this to continue. Their steady friendship. They work well together and Gavin doesn't trust anyone else. Not like he does Niles.

How Niles looks at him sometimes, it makes something warm settle in his stomach.

It's something he knows he can't give in to. Ever.

Because people you love always die.

End of story.


End file.
